Love to hate and hate to love
by Meg-Of-The-Moon
Summary: Usagi hates Mamoru, but Oru loves Usagi, will he be able to show her when she spends the night?Wether or not the Rating is right i'm not sure[COMPLETE]
1. I don't wanna go home!

A blond girl hurtled down the street at lightening speed as she rushed to school, she wasn't late but she wanted to get to school without her usual bump into Mamoru although for some reason she felt kind of down hearted about not seeing him. She shook off the feeling and carried coming to an abrupt halt as it dawned on her. "**No! I've forgotten my things!**" Before she knew she had turned on her heels and ran back home. She had only been three minutes walk away when she had remembered so Usagi ran back home collected her stuff and ran back.

SMACK! The next thing she knew she was on the floor sat facing a smirking raven haired man, a blond man with turquoise eyes stood behind him chuckling. "**Jeeze meatball head, Look where you're going will ya**" He quickly stood up dusting himself off before he reached out a hand to the stunned girl, her pale blue eyes wide in shock and face red with embarrassment. "**No wait let me guess...._You_ were too busy _gawping _at Motoki here instead of watching _where_ you _where_ going and _who_ you were _walking_ into or should I say _rocketing" _**He stifled back a laugh as she flushed redder and screwed up her petite little face in anger, wrinkling her nose.

She batted away his hand and stood up gathering her things and trying to control the anger that was welling up. "**Unlike you Mamo-Baka I have places to go and people to see... I have a life that doesn't consist around you!**" She gave a snort and pushed past him and Motoki, holding her head high till she got around the corner and ran for her life to school.

"**Well then**" Motoki stated looking at Mamoru with narrowed eyes "**That's the special lady in your life then**". Mamoru gave Motoki a glare as he swiped for him, not realising the blond was quicker then he looked. "**Shut up! Usagi I mean Meatball head is just a friend**" His dark blue eyes diverted away as he stalked off leaving a howling Motoki to gather his composure and run after him.

Later at the Crown Arcade four girls sat in a booth waiting for their best friend to arrive. Amy sat with a finger on her lip flicking through her literature book, her hand occasionally swiping her blue fringe out of her eyes while Makato was sat day dreaming about one of her many past boyfriends, a small trace of drool hanging from her bottom lip. Opposite her sat a raven haired girl and a blond that looked a lot like Usagi, who were starring over at a young man sat at the counter. The blond, Minako, sat twirling a strand of hair, blue eyes watching his every move while the raven haired girl, Rei sat looking in a small mirror brushing her bangs out over her forehead and applying coat after coat of mascara.

The arcade bells rang as the door swung open and Usagi stepped in, blond pigtails hanging messily from her odangos. "**Stupid baka.." **She hissed as she moved over to the counter and sat herself down on one of the stools still in her uniform. Motoki appeared to pop up from behind the counter bringing a chocolate milkshake up with him and placing it in front of Usagi. "**Are you sure you want to drink that? I hear if you eat too much of something you start to look like it**" A cool voice slipped into her ear, a hot breath tickling at her neck as she shuddered and moved off her seat. **"Shut up! You've already gotten me a detention so don't even think about ruining my day**" She put her money on the till then sat down with her friends who were all watching her. Even book worm Amy had pulled her head out of her book to find out how she knew the young man.

Usagi explained about bumping into Mamoru every morning and was just telling the girls about him being the cause of her detention that day and every other when a pair of arms snaked around her shoulder and Mamoru's head perched next to hers and a soft voice spoke "**We both know _you love me _really though Odango, Otherwise you wouldn't run into me every morning**". She flushed a deep shade of red as she slid out of the booth and his grip, catching the other four girls swooning. Mamoru propped himself up on the side of the booth next to Minako as Usagi began to glare at him. "**For your information , Buddy. I hate your guts and as for love I will never love you and that you can quote me on**" With that she grabbed her jacket and bag and walked out, a group of sixteen and seventeen year olds apologetically following after her.

Later still Usagi sat alone in the food court at the mall. The others had all gone home and she was just thinking about the day when she heard the chair next to her scrape back and jerked up to see Mamoru taking a seat next to her. "**Go away**" She watched as he shook his head and leant an elbow on the table, his body twisting to look at her. "Nope, not when you're all by yourself and are still yet to walk home ...... **_in the dark_**" he trailed off noticing her suddenly tense up and shiver. "**So what if it's d.. dark. I'm a big girl now and I can look after myself**" Her voice betrayed her bravery as it shook and he sighed shaking his head before looking into her eyes.

She froze in the spot as her eyes looked into the deep dark oceans that were Mamoru's eyes. Just looking into them she thought she could see everything he thought, everything he'd ever dreamt and every thing he'd seen. On the other side of the gaze Oru was looking down into a pair of light blue eyes, the faintest trace of fear was overwhelmed by something he couldn't quite understand. He shook his head and looked away, both blushing as they processed what had just happened. He stood up lifting up a few of the bags that sat between them as she looked up confused and started to ask him something "**What are you...." **He cut her off shaking his head and signalling her to grab the things on her other side "**Come on I'm walking you home.. Don't want my little odango getting attacked now do we?" **She looked at him shocked that he had called her his but still she followed anyway.

Usagi looked at her watch and pouted, it was only 7pm and she didn't want to go home yet. She sighed and looked around, not recognising the area. "**Hey, Mamo-Baka.. Where are we?" **She frowned as he stopped and hung his head, turning around slowly. "**Well we're about four blocks away from the arcade and about one block away from my apartment...I'd say about three to five blocks away from your house**" He trailed off as he noticed she was pouting. "**Hey now I'm not gonna attack you or anything, what's wrong?" **She blushed at his concern making him chuckle as she moved past him and watched him from a few paces. "**Well, it's just that I'm not ready to go home yet.. well I don't wanna really" **with that a smile spread over his face as he put all his bags into one hand and grabbed her by the wrist dragging her off to his apartment

Well we all know where Oru is taking our precious little Usagi but we don't know what he is going to do with her.. By the way in this story Usagi is 16 and Oru is 20 and i hope ya like this. It will be updated again soon as long as i get at least one review LOL


	2. A phoney Misunderstanding

_**Here's the second chapter!!! Just to clear things up yes Oru is Mamoru.. I don't know why but I like the sound of it so.. Yeah..... Shrugs**_

Mamoru shoved the key in the door and unlocked his apartment before shoving Usagi inside, bags still in hand. She bounced into the centre of his living room after kicking off her shoes and replacing them with one of the pairs of slippers beside the door. He laughed as he caught a glimpse of her cerulean eyes as her body spun around in the middle of his apartment. She was stood in the living room which was connected to the dinning room, the wall between the two being mostly knocked down to create a large arch.

She looked around in awe at the Dodger blue living room. There was a small hallway that was connected in one corner which lead off to two rooms which she was correct in presuming where his bedroom and bathroom. There was one wall which was painted a light turquoise that stood behind the large plasma screen TV and stereo system. Opposite was a black leather couch and a matching arm chair, a glass coffee table was centred between them with a plane vase filled with roses of different colours but mainly red was perched in the middle. It had laminate flooring and a large black faux (false/fake) fur rug in the middle of the floor. The dining room was a pale blue with pastel purple carpet. An oak table sat in the middle of the floor, blue and purple cushions where scattered around it.

Next she went into the kitchen which was bright orange across the bottom and yellow across the to separated by a silver and gold boarder that existed of the two colours weaving in and out of each other. There was a large window covered by an orange blind, more vases of roses were scattered along the window that separated the dining room and kitchen, and the floor was once again laminate flooring. There was also a balcony that could be accessed from both the kitchen and dining room. The Railings were black painted steel that twisted in its own little pattern of vines covered in roses.

The bathroom was large, with gold tiles running along the top and bottom of the wall about 3 rows down while the rest was painted green. The floor was also gold tiles but the interior was white. There was a large bath, a shower in one corner and opposite that was an immaculately white toilet and a shell shaped sink next to it with gold faucets.

The last room was his bedroom. The wall facing the door and the ones on either side where painted a deep crimson while the wall with the door was black. There was a Mahogany four poster bed in the middle of the room with red sheets that had a black stripe running across the top. An end table on either side, each topped off by a case of roses.

When she returned to the living room she found Mamoru was sat with his feet on the coffee table, settled into his couch riffling through her bags of shopping being careful not to knock any of the snacks and drinks he'd brought through off the table. There were too piles. One pile was bags he'd looked in and the others were the ones he hadn't. It was August the first, two days before his birthday and in one of the bags was the birthday present she had bought him. She knew he liked to write in his journal alot and a few days ago after managing to peep over his shoulder for a few seconds she had seen he was running out of pages, so for his birthday she had bough him a black leather journal that had a large image of a rose on the front and greyish rose outlines on each of the pages, it was perfect for him. She quickly scanned the piles and snatched the bag from the top of the pile he had not looked at yet and held it behind her back.

Mamoru not to be the one who couldn't tell something was going on raised an ebony eyebrow at her action and cocked his head **_"What's in the bag Odango?" _**His tone was deep but soft sending a slight shiver down her spine as the never heard before octave of his voice reached her ears and she blushed stepping back "**_N.. n.. nothing Mamoru-Baka_**".

She mentally kicked herself as her voice betrayed her with a stutter, as if by an instant reaction or instinct Mamoru's eyes narrowed and he set the bag down, his feet beside it as he stood up and moved to her. She had no other choice but to back away from him which only made him come closer, curiosity nearing it's brim as he resisted the urge to pin her against the wall and steal the bag aswell as a kiss while he was at it. He shook his head as he realised he just thought about kissing Usagi. _'Ok so she's cute but why would I wanna kiss Usako? WAIT!!! CUTE?!?!?!?! USAKO?!?!?! WHAT THE....._' He shook the thoughts from his head as he realised she was now across the other side of the room slowly backing out onto the balcony.

With that there was a bringing noise coming from the end table beside him, he quickly snatched the phone from off the cradle, being careful not to knock the roses over and clicked the button as he held it to his ear "Moshi, moshi?" He slowly approached Usagi who had her back to him looking over the side of the railings to see he was a good few floors up. On the other side was a blubbering Motoki who was going n

on about a storm heading towards their city and the girls had gone over to Usagi's house but she hadn't been there so they'd gone to the arcade but she wasn't there either so they'd begged him to ring Mamoru which he was now currently doing to see if he had seen her.

"**_Mamoru???? Answer my for Kami's sake man!!! Have you seen Usa??? There's a storm coming!! Mamoru!!"_** He pulled the phone away from his ear as Motoki started shouting frantically, he looked at the phone and clicked a button so that Usagi could hear what was being said. He clapped his hand over her mouth to stifle her giggling but soon found it was infectious and he too was laughing. **_"Motoki... Don't worry about Usagi, She's here with me.. all safe and sound.. or is she... you know how we are when we're together"_** He trailed off as Usagi looked at him slightly caught on till she caught onto his wave of thinking. **_"Now the way we are we could either be at each other's throats or... well we both know what other sort of thing anger can lead to that doesn't involve death but could involve leather and whips" _**He trailed off and winked at Usagi as he hung up the phone and put it in his pocket. **_"Motoki said there's a storm headed towards our city.... wanna call home?" _**She nodded and he handed her the phone. After a few minutes she hung up and flopped down on the leather couch grabbing a mouth full of pop corn before he dropped down next to her. **_"Mom, said I have to stay till the storms over but only if it's alright with you...other wise I'm to head straight home or straight to the arcade" _**He nodded and draped an arm casually over her shoulder**_. "Sure think Odango but what if Motoki or the girls ring again?" _**They looked over at each other then burst out laughing just as the phone started to ring again.

Usagi snatched the phone out of Mamoru's hand and pressed the buttons to answer and put it on loud speaker. "**_Moshi, moshi?" _**She asked politely as she heard Motoki start up. **_"Usagi... Where abouts in Mamoru's apartment are you?" _**His voice sounded weak and in the background they could hear the voices of three chattering girls and one girl typing loudly on her computer which was undoubtedly Amy. Usagi looked at Mamoru who raised an eye brow as she answered with **_"Where abouts in Mamoru's apartment am I? Well.... from the looks and well feels of it I'm in the bedroom. Why?" _**Mamoru covered his mouth as they heard Motoki gulp over the line. "**_Usako get off the phone will ya I'm getting cold here"_** There was another gulp from Motoki as Mamoru added a strained grunt and Usagi faked a whimper.

In the background Rei, Minako and Makato could be heard asking Motoki what was wrong while Amy shouted about getting water for him and sitting him down. An idea struck Mamoru as he pushed Usagi off the couch and straddled her tickling her mercilessly.**_ "Mamo-Chan!! Stop that it tickles!!" _**There was another gulp from over the line as Mamoru thought _'Well duh I am tickling you after all'. _He quickly scribbles some instructions onto one of the post it notes on the coffee table and showed it to Usagi who did the first part by hading over the phone to Mamoru after he angrily stated **_"Give me that phone before I come up there, Usako" _**as she scrambled onto the couch. There was another gulp as Motoki spoke again **_"Hey Mamoru... buddy_**" Mamoru smirked at his friends uncertain voice. **_"What are you two doing exactly?" _**with that Mamoru gave a nod to Usagi and started a long strained grunt as Usagi called out **_"Ma_**" His hand covered her mouth releasing it seconds later **_"Mo_**" Next he jabbed her quickly in the ribs causing her to screech the last part of his name "**_Ruuuuuuuuu " _**They both let out a sigh, their eyes widening as they heard a thud over the line and four girls screeching hysterically about Motoki fainting.

Mamoru hung up the phone and put it on the coffee table before they jumped up and high fived each other. It was the perfect pay back for all the times Motoki had teased Mamoru about Usagi and the girls had teased Usagi about Mamoru or drooled over him. They flopped down in unison onto the couch and Mamoru flicked the TV on turning to Usagi "**_So Mamo-Chan eh?"_** She glared and nodded with the response of **_"Well you started it by calling me Usako"_**. He blushed slightly and grabbed a hand full of popcorn before coming back with **_"Well I have to admit.. My name does sound good when you're screaming it like that"_** He covered his ears as she hollered after him shouting every name under the sun but his.

Soon Usagi found herself in Mamoru's bedroom. He was stood on one side and she was stood on the other, both trying to work out where the other would go next. Before Mamoru realised what happened an angry Usagi had sprinted around the bed at the pace she normally ran to school with. Unfortunately for them during the whole time they had been chasing each other the bed sheets had ended up half on the floor and well you know what happens next don't you. Usagi tripped over the corner of the sheets, which were twisting themselves around her feet and ankles and she fell straight smack into Mamoru sending them both to the floor, Usagi laid on top of Darien, nose to nose and .....

**_Whoa long chapter there sorry. Well I hope you liked this chapter I do plan on making a third but haven't any ideas as of yet so hey feel free to suggest any via email or review. I've decided how I'm going to start off the next chapter which I think is pretty obvious how things are going to go and as for all this stuff on the phone strangely it actually occurred in a dream I had a while ago except it was Nick and Tess from McLeod's daughters and it was Jodi who fainted LOL. Any who hope ya like.. lemme know what you think and I'll get that next chapter up in a day or two_**


	3. Started with a kiss

_**Whoops I noticed I called Mamoru Darien in the last chapter smacks head oh well it's the same guy so it doesn't matter does it.....**_

Usagi tripped over the corner of the sheets, which were twisting themselves around her feet and ankles and she fell straight smack into Mamoru sending them both to the floor, Usagi laid on top of Darien, nose to nose and .....

Lips to lips. She closed her eyes quickly pushing her lips against his before trying to roll off him but found his hands clasped tightly around her waist as he kissed her back. He quickly but reluctantly pulled his lips from hers as he pushed her off himself and stood up. Both were blushing as they wondered whether or not they were imagining that the other had kissed them back.

Usagi was still sat on the floor a metre or two away from him thinking '_Oh my God!! Did I really just kiss him? And was it me or did he kiss me back I mean his hands where on my waist after all_' Inside her stomach was twisting with butterflies bouncing against eh walls while her heart thumped quickly in her chest. She slowly looked up at him, her face still stained with a blush as their eyes met.

Darien stood watching for her reaction for a few moments. When she finally looked up at him he offered her a hand. His eyes held no expression which spooked her a little, a fear arising as she thought he maybe didn't kiss her back after all and it was just her. '_Well done Chiba, you Baka. You've just gone and kissed the girl and by the looks of it your quick defences are scaring her. BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! Just say something ANYTHING!!' _His inner voice scolded at him as she slowly took his hand, instantly out of instinct he pulled her close, against him, arms gripping hers to steady her shaking body.

"**_Usagi, I.."_** He looked down at the small girl before him. Her head was tilted down to block his view of her profile and all he could see was a head of golden locks, pulled up into the strangest hair style seen in the public eye. He moved a hand to move her head to look at him, his index finger, ring finger and the finger between them placed gently under her chin as he lifted her face. She flinched slightly as he raised her profile, catching the pained expression as he noticed her actions. His arms dropped by his sides as he gave her a soft smile and left the room leaving her to watch his retiring back before making the bed that they had previously unmade.

Mamoru stood outside, his arms resting on the balcony, hands clasped as he watched the cars and people out in the street below. He could just see the large board of the arcade that was fixed to the wall Reading '**Crown Arcade'** in large bold letters. The fonts where in black and the 'W' was infact a large golden crown with fairy lights strewn around the perimeter. A young couple happily bounced out of the arcade. The blond haired man was laughing at a young woman with dark hair who was clinging tightly to his waist, looking up at him with an adoring look on her face. Mamoru gave a single chuckled, moving back slightly as he rested his head on his arms which where now folded over the banister. "**_Oh Motoki you stupid man...You pushed me over the edge with your nagging_**" a smile played on his lips as he thought of the last time he and Motoki had been talking or in Motoki's case.. Nagging.

_Motoki was stood behind the till wiping down the surface of the counter as he spotted Mamoru walking through the door, bells jingling quietly as the door opened and closed. By the time he had reached the counter a cup of steaming coffee was waiting in his usual spot. "**You know me too well man" **He laughed putting the money down on the clean surface and taking a sip of the drink. "**Yup...That's not the only thing I know about to though.. I mean it's half three which means you're gonna sit here and wait till about four o clock to see the love of your life. You'll maybe give a tug of her hair, insult her a few times about it and her eating schedules. Then you'll order a coffee to go, throw a few more insults while you're waiting for it secretly thinking oh my god I want her now those lips are so kissable, those eyes I could get lost in and that body I could fu**" He was cut off as Mamoru slammed his palm over his mouth and glared. "**This is a public place you know and you are talking about Odango. I do not see her that way" **Rei bounced over chirpily and patted him on the back followed by Minako and Makato both clapping him on the back. **"Sure" "You" "Don't"** The three spoke a sentence between them taking a word each as they finished for each other. Minako elbowed Mamoru in the side, Makato stood on his right giving him a wink and Rei leant over the counter as she ordered. "**A chocolate shake for Usagi.. We don't want it yet because she's probably in detention, as usual. A banana shake, a strawberry shake, and two coke floats please Motoki"** Motoki nodded and went to get the drinks while Makato went and sat herself down next to Amy leaving the other two to get the drinks and pester Mamoru. 'Why is it they all think I fancy Usako er Odango... It's impossible I swear I don't have any feelings other then love for her...no wait BAKA!!!' He kicked himself and sat thinking, ignoring the two girls who eventually went off and left him alone._

_Half an hour later Usagi slumped in and made her way towards the counter where Motoki waved and went through to the kitchen to get her a milkshake. She sat down and automatically Mamoru gave a tug of her pigtail and grinned. "**Hi Odango Atama how was detention.. Fail another test today did we? or where we just late?" **She growled as slapped him just as Motoki brought through her milkshake and a coffee setting them down before the two. "**Aww little Odango is angry, I wonder if she's got any 4 letter words she cane use or has she progressed to five**" His heart skipped a beat as she turned red and glared at him. "**Why you Baka! Just because I have an uncommon and Unique hairstyle and I don't get the best of grades doesn't give you the excuse to try and bring me down all the time" **She stood up, milkshake in hand as he turned around smirking. **"You know Odango you just used two big words.. well done"** Before anyone had time to respond there was a splashing noise that had followed a thud as everyone turned to see Mamoru on the floor soaked in Chocolate milkshake, Usagi stood above him wiping her hands happily as she asked Motoki for a another shake then bounded over to the group of giggling friends in the booth._

He chuckled remembering that day, he still swore that the smell of the shake was about him, no matter how many showers or baths he took. He wrinkled his face as he felt a light spitting of rain hitting against him, slowly coming down heavier till he found he was drenched. He turned and went inside to see Usagi was sat on the sofa looking rather tense and scared. "**_What's wrong Usagi?" _**She looked up at him, tears brimming in her eyes as she clutched a pillow to her form "**_Well um.. I'm scared of storms_**" He raised his eyebrow for a moment before giving her a knowing glance and walking into the bedroom to change. While he pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a shirt he could hear thunder bellowing over head and lighting could be seen flickering through the sky.

He opened the door and was greeted by Usagi throwing herself into his arms and clutching tightly to his shirt, sobbing as her head buried itself in his chest. He smiled as he looked down at the small girl in his arms, gently prying her fingers from his shirt before scooping her into his arms and carrying her over to the couch where she settled on his lap. In a soft tone he spoke "**_Hey come on now Usako.. I'm here to protect you.. You won't be hurt I promise"_** He gave her a confused look as she began to giggled, her large sky blue eyes shining with amusement as they caught his. "**_You just called me Usako... Like earlier when we were on the phone"_** He blushed and nodded slightly embarrassed by letting the pet name out. She wrinkled her nose, one arm wrapping around his neck as she jumped at the sound of another thunder clap. He chuckled and wrapped one arm around her waist, the other arm snaked under her arm and wrapped across her shoulders so his hand could hold onto her shoulder. Another clap and she squirmed in his grip, her head nuzzling under his chin as she whimpered, Mamoru hushing her with a soft caring tone before he slowly pulled her back and kissed her forehead.

"**_Mamoru.. You know earlier.. Did you.. well did you kiss me back?" _**Her eyes where wide as she innocently asked the question, a hint of fear betrayed her as it lurked in her eyes as he chuckled. She took it the wrong way and pushed herself out of his grip as she grabbed her things and headed towards the door. Luckily Mamoru had been on track for a while so he sprinted over and blocked her path of the door, arms wrapping around her small for and pulling her close. "**_Of course I did, Usako" _**He lowered his head and kissed passionately, the bags in her hands dropping to her sides as her hands flew to his neck pulling herself closer into his warm embrace. His hands pulled her as close as possible before he stretched his arms ad tight around her as possible, gripping it at her waist as he carefully lifted her up and carried her over to the couch. Her arms stayed clasped around his neck till she was forced to pull away for air, pulling her legs up onto the couch as she settled against his chest, an arm draped around her protectively

**Oh my lookie it's my fluffiest chapter yet.. By the way any fans of Rei and the girls delving into Usagi's love life will be happy to know there's some coming up in the next chapter... It's gonna be kinda strange though and good Old Rei will come and nosey**


	4. Got ya!

_**Ok hello chapter four he he. This is set in the arcade after the phone call so while things where starting between Usagi and Mamoru this is what happens with Motoki and the girls.. Hope you like (-) **_

THUD! The group of four gasped as Motoki fainted dropping the phone. Makato and Minako where the first to his side **_"Oh my god! Motoki! Motoki speak to me Motoki" _**A hysterical Minako was screeching while Rei sat wide eyed not knowing what to do. Amy grabbed a cloth and soaked it quickly in cold water and put it over his forehead while Makato with help from another customer hauled him over to the counter. Rei snapped out of her trance when Amy started barking orders at the girls commanding Rei to fetch him some water. The blond came around finding himself being propped up on the counter by Minako and Makato, Rei and Amy stood opposite them, all eyes in the arcade where on him.

"_**Motoki! You're ok! We thought you were dead" The blond who bore a shocking resemblance to our Heroin flung her arms around him while the other three coughed, blushing at her outburst. "Speak for yourself Minako" Makato laughed as the blond gave her a piercing glare. "Motoki what happened why did you faint?" Amy leant forwards perched on a stool, Rei stood leaning over the counter bouncing hysterically. He looked around at the girls then at the customers and motioned for the four to go in the back room.**_

Once in Motoki stood in the door way, still pale as a ghost. **_"You girls won't believe this but well I think and I mean think...that well Usagi and Mamoru where erm..."_** He trailed off blushing at the thought of the word and thought of having to say it in front of the four of them. "**_Go on Motoki tell us"_** Rei's lilac eyes narrowed as she watched him, her stare was broken as Minako literally jumped on Motoki and knocked him over, sat on top of him she squealed "**_Tell us!!"_**. Makato and Rei quickly pulled the girl off, legs kicking as she tried to reach the man to tell the news. He blushed and gave a nervous twitch that settled as Amy put a hand on his shoulder and smiled sweetly. "**_Ok ok... well I think that Our Usagi and Mamoru where........_**" Four sets of hands reached to his neck as he jumped back throwing his hands up in protest "**_Ithinktheyweredoingthedirty_**" The hands dropped and the girls stood blinking. **_"Come again, Toki I thought you said that you thought they were doing the dirty which is impossible because it's Mamoru and Usagi and they hate each other"_** Motoki's younger sister popped her head around the door, paling as he nodded. "**_That's what I said" _**THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD Rei, Makato, Amy and Motoki's sister fainted while Minako bounced up and down squealing "**_I knew it!!!"_**

After the girls had all recovered Rei got Motoki to ring Mamoru's number, and snatched the phone off him as she waited for someone to answer. Two rings. "**_Moshi, moshi?"_** A pleased male voice answered the phone, slightly frustrated that he had been peeled away from the lips of his angel. "**_Mamoru I'm coming over whether you like it or not so make yourselves decent_**" Rei grabbed her coat and got the Address off Motoki then was out the door. "**_Hey Rei! Come back and tell us what you see afterwards_**" Minako called after the raven haired priestess.

Mamoru put the phone down, a sly look crossing his features as Usagi looked at him. **_"What are you planning, Mamo-Chan?" _**She raised a brow as he picked her up and carried her into his room explaining as they went. Soon they were both laughing as Mamoru grabbed a pair of sweat pants and went into the bathroom. Usagi pulled one of his shirts over her head and pulled off her jeans, calling to let him know it was safe to enter. They threw her clothes over the floor and Usagi jumped on the bed a few times to mess the sheets up before pulling her hair out of her Odangos. Mamoru stopped and stared at the golden sheet that fell from her head, causing a blush to emerge as she looked at him **_"What?". _**He quickly slapped himself across the face and pulled the girl into the living room, looking in the mirror to see his hair already looked like she'd ran her fingers through it but of course she had so that didn't matter. "**_I was just a bit stunned because I've never seen you without your hair in odangos" _**She gave laugh dropping onto the couch and curling her legs up underneath her as the door knocked "That'll be Rei.. Show time".

He gave her a wink and jogged to the door, giving a Rei a small bow as she barged past. She couldn't help but notice that he was only wearing sweat pants and she only wore a shirt. His shirt. Rei looked at Usagi and saw she was red in the cheeks. _'Oh my god they did!! they did do the dirty!! EWWW! Mental Images corrupting me! I gotta get out of here' _Rei was interrupted from her trail of thought by Mamoru, as he sat down wrapping an arm around Usagi and pulling her close to his bare chest. "**_So Rei.. Why'd you come over?"_** Usagi looked at her blinking innocently at the question from the hunk next to her.

Rei too blinked flushing as she thought up an excuse "**_Well Motoki fainted and said he thought you were um" _**She trailed off turning as red as her temper as Mamoru smirked at her. **_"Go on, Rei"_** Usagi was blinking innocently again, those puppy dogs eyes and pout forcing her to tell the truth. "**_Thoughtyouweredoingthedirty_**" Mamoru's smirk grew as Usagi gave a confused look. "**_Would you repeat that please?, Rei"_**. She looked down at the floor trying to hide her scarlet face. "**_Motoki said it sounded like you two were doping the dirty so I came to see if it was true because he fainted and well it looks like you did so I'm gonna go and er you know" _**She slunk out of the apartment closing the door behind her, the couple burst out laughing. Mamoru gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as he stood up and opened the door, leaning out as Rei stepped into the lift. **_"Hey Rei! Got ya!"_** He gave her a wink and caught her flushing with anger about to retaliate as the doors of the elevator shut.

Usagi got up and wrapped her arm's around him as he pulled the door shut behind him. "**_I think you may need a knight in shining armour around next time we see the others Usako"_** He kissed her on the nose and she blushed "**_Well when you find one let me know"_** A simple comeback to the raven haired man.

Back at the arcade as soon as Rei entered the doors the group of four ran over to the fuming girl stopping as they saw smoke billowing from her ears. She cast a glare at Motoki before he set down a shake in front of her. "**_They weren't doing the dirty you Baka!"_**. She explained what happened and Motoki growled slightly confused "**_It sure sounded like they were though_**" He paused recalling the noise that made him faint. "**_She was screaming Ma-Mo-Rooooooo down the phone though_**" he was quick to add "**_And he was grunting and shouted at me for occupying his 'Usako'"_**

_**Well to be continued ..... ok not quite sure what to do next so anyone wanna put forwards any idea's PLEASE do... Should they really do the dirty, should they confront the others **_

_**Sparkles the leprechaun : Yes yes yes! Confrontations!**_

_**MegOfTheMoon: Oh shut up you.. go back to Nikki and talk to her about it..she'd love you're invisible butt on her shoulder.**_


	5. Sing, sing, sing,

_**This is going to be about after Rei left and such so hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews.**_

Mamoru sat on the couch smiling contentedly for what felt like the first time in years, Usagi was resting against him, head on his chest as they watched the TV, both had their legs curled up beneath them, one arm wrapped protectively around her waist. The TV light flickered softly over the couple in the dark apartment as the rain slowed to a light drizzle. "**_Hey, Usako.. What are we going to do tomorrow?.. I mean are we going to go back to Meatball head and Baka or are we going to take things further?"_** To be truly honest she hadn't thought about it and it only just struck her. **_"Erm.. I don't know... Wait a minute why don't we do both!!_**" he looked at her shocked until she explained her plan, a cunning smile spreading over his face as they settled down to finish the movie before taking Usagi home.

A few days later Usagi walked into the Arcade, having not seen Darien except for their little rendezvous after school and in the morning she didn't see much of him. Still the girls and Motoki didn't know about these minor little facts they just assumed something had happened and Darien was avoiding her. He hadn't been for the last few days since things happened so obviously something had happened. She took her seat at the counter folding her arms and placing her head on them, plastering a fake smile on her pretty face. Motoki placed a chocolate shake and a large ice cream sundae in front of her but she just looked up and pushed them away, stating "**_I can't afford them today Motoki"_**. He shook his head and pushed them in front of her **_"NO! They're on the house_**" He almost squealed at her, still looking glum.

"**_Hey Usa.. I know what would cheer you up! A talent show!!_**" The girls came in and nodded as he spoke and Usagi just gave a sigh and waved her hand as she took a sip of the Milkshake that didn't taste as sweet as usual. An hour later Usagi finally finished her Milkshake and was just standing up as the arcade bell chimed. "**_Hey Moto.. _**"He stopped as he spotted Usagi and turned on his heels to leave. "**_Later_**" He was just about to step back outside when a blond blur shot past him sniffling. Motoki narrowed his eyes and the girls glared as he approached and took his seat. "**_I'll have the Usual_**" He gave him a confused look as he made no attempt to move "**_Motoki...._**" Still he didn't move, Mamoru ducked as he realised what was coming next.

"**_What did you do to my little Usa_**!" Everyone in the arcade stopped and stared at the normally peaceful man behind the counter who was a deep shade of red, chest heaving and nostrils flaring as he awaited an answer from the shocked Raven haired man who now had wide blue eyes. **_"Nothing!! I didn't do anything to her I swear. I haven't seen her since then so how could I have done anything_**". Motoki reverted back to his peaceful self as he trotted off and returned a little later with a cup of Coffee everyone else resumed their talking as if nothing had happened. **_"You're going to make it up to her and apologise.. If you don't you're banned and I disown you as my friend" _**Mamoru who was now flabbergasted sprayed coffee all over poor Motoki who grimaced with a growl. "**_You will apologise to her by..." _**The girls who had until now remained quiet leant forwards with wide eyes as an evil grin spread over his face. **_"By singing to her" _**Four jaws dropped, a thud was heard as Mamoru's jaw also hit the table then he keeled over and then one ego inflated as Motoki thought of his brilliance.

So the next Friday the girls had gotten Usagi to go, had her sat at the front with a good view, Mamoru was sat at the back with the other performers and Rei was currently singing. She had her long black hair pulled back into a pony tail, a few wisps hanging out in front of her ears as she sat perched on a chair. She wore a red skirt and a matching red top, a gold belt with a gold and red duo of flowers wrapped into her bobble.

"_**Take her photo off the wall if it just won't sing for you, 'Cause all that's left has gone away and there's nothing there for you to prove. **_

_Oh, look what you've done, you've made a fool of everyone, Oh well, it seemed like such fun until you lose what you had won Ooh _

_oo Give her back her point of view 'cause she just can't think for you, she can hardly hear you say, what should she do? Well you choose _

_Oh, look what you've done, you've made a fool of everyone, Oh well, it seems like such fun until you lose what you had won, Oh, look what you've done, you've made a fool of everyone A fool of everyone, A fool of everyone _

_Take her photo of the wall if it just won't sing for you, 'Cause all that's left has gone away and there's nothing there for you to do _

_Oh, look what you've done, you've made a fool of everyone, Oh well, it seems like such fun until you lose what you had won, Oh, look what you've done, you've made a fool of everyone A fool of everyone, A fool of everyone"_

Everyone applauded and Rei bowed before getting off stage. Motoki leapt up moving the chair back a little and leaning on it with a smile "**_So that's our regular Rei! Isn't she great eh?"_** More claps causing him to chuckle into the mic before he started again, his face dropping a little. "**_Next is Mamoru Chiba playing a song he wrote and ..AND playing an instrument_**" There was an "**_Oooo_**" from the crowd as he tried to emphasise the greatness. Motoki bounced off and Mamoru came on sitting on the stool with his acoustic guitar. He gave an uneasy cough and placed his fingers over the strings. plectrum resting between his thumb and index finger as he used his remaining three fingers to grip the mic. "This is for Usagi" He flashed a grin as she sunk back into her seat and he started.

"_They thought they knew us like an open book, I guess in a way they kinda did. But right now we both know, That they don't ,know jack. We tricked 'em, we fooled 'em, They didn't know what hit 'em so we took out more revenge and all along they've never known. _

_I guess you don't know me. I guess you don't know her, just like you thought you did. An illusion, a masquerade, a sham. T hat's what it was but now we know that love does exist _

_I found my angel, my princess, my girl. The shining star that got rid of the darkness and lead me threw the tunnel of despair. She knows my feelings and I know hers and all I can say is I guess you guys where right. I do love her though I never knew how, a fuzzy feeling that I ran from._

_I guess you don't know me. I guess you don't know her, just like you thought you did. An illusion, a masquerade, a sham. T hat's what it was but now we know that love does exist _

_So here's my way of turning the tables you thought I'd apologise but apologise for what? For loving her? For realising? For wanting to love her for the rest of my life? For the changed man I am because of her ways? But no... Instead of all that I'll say just one thing. The thing I want to say is Thank you dear Usako_

_I guess you don't know me. I guess you don't know her, just like you thought you did. An illusion, a masquerade, a sham. T hat's what it was but now we know that love does exist _

_I guess you don't know me. I guess you don't know her, just like you thought you did. An illusion, a masquerade, a sham. T hat's what it was but now we know that love does exist"_

He flashed a grin and hopped off stage walking over to the group of girls and planting a kiss on Usagi's lips softly, a smile growing as he felt her throw her arms around his neck, Motoki stood on the stage dumb founded, along with the group while all the others in the arcade clapped and applauded louder then ever thought imaginable. With that the two stood up and left, Usagi in her short red dress and red heels, hair swinging behind her as Mamoru pulled her closer and tucked her under her arm. His black faded jeans and midnight blue shirt setting off his eyes and hair perfectly.

Motoki stood and watched, jaw agape till the roars of applauds turned into laughs and giggles causing him to snap out of his trance and blush. "**_Well ok sorry folks but that's kinda strange. Most of you will know that for the last two three years those to have fought like cat and dog and we spent many attempts to set them up but now they've gotten together and gotten revenge on me and some other close friends. If you direct your attention to the table at the front in the right corner you will see three girls with their butts in the air because they have fainted and a giggling Minako_**" He trailed off as people looked, sure enough Ami, Rei and Makato were passed out and Minako sat there giggling and sheepishly waved "Hi"

_**Whoa that turned out really strange don't ya think? Let me know what you think and wither or not you want a next chapter. I don't know wither to carry on or not...or maybe I'll skip a few years and do a chapter or two for when they are married. I had a cute idea of an aunt and a phone call and Darien getting told off **_

_**Till next time See ya later, buh bye, love you all Ha who am kiddin'**_

_**Sparky: Um nobody?**_

_**MegOfTheMoon: Grrrr shurrup thwaps invisible leprechaun**_


	6. RosesModelsFluffy Wedding

_**Well I got two yes TWO reviews saying you wanted a skip ahead so he he, here it comes Does a bow**_

Usagi stood backstage behind the curtains nodding approvingly at the models who were in a line. She sent them out one by one as the music played loudly and the audience watched in awe as the beautiful people walked over the cat walk, their outfits taking the attention from their faces and limbs. Usagi was now 22 and had been dating Mamoru for about 6 years now. She wore a short baby blue dress with a silver lace up corset, roses and moons scattered over the top layer of lace upon the skirt. There were two long bell sleeves covering her arms and she had two blue roses in front of each odango, a ribbon falling down with the pigtails. The dress had originally been made too go with a man's suit.. sort of as a marching set for something like a masquerade ball but eh mans suit had some how disappeared of the face of the earth a few hours before the show.

This was the Rabbit of the moon clothing line range show. The first to properly celebrate Usagi's talent. After the last model came in she was pulled out on stage by four friends whom each presented her with a rose. The made sure she had her back to the area where all the models were coming out. Mamoru came out from one side passing a rose to each model who came from the other side. As they stepped in front of her she was handed the rose from each till she had a large bouquet in each arm. The banner that had read '_Rabbit of the Moon'_ was replaced for a white banner with large blue text that was outlined in silver reading "**_Will you marry me Usagi?"._**

A song that Mamoru had been playing a lot lately came over the speakers and the women in the crowd went starry eyed as a young man with ebony hair silently walked up behind the woman. He bent down on one knee and pulled out a black velvet box covered in several small diamantes to replicate the night sky. He then straightened the navy commander style jacket that was a dark ocean blue to match his eyes, silver chains across the front with silver embroidery over the cuffs and along the hems. The black trousers matched his hair but had silver across the hem. A lop sided grin that held the look of fear and nervousness in his eyes was slapped over his face as he tapped her left calf.

She turned around but couldn't see anyone, her eye's slowly dropping and widening as she saw him. **_"My suit!" _**She was just about to give him a piece of her mind for telling her he'd miss the show when her eyes fell upon the ring. It sat their shining away a large princess-cut diamond with two small but still beautiful blue sapphires twinkling beside it on two bands of gold and silver inter wound.

He gestured for her to look up at the banner behind him and she obliged, tears rolling down her eyes as she began to nod harshly, the roses quickly finding their way into the arms of the four friends surrounding her as she threw herself upon him. **_"Mamo-Chan!!_**" He fell back with a laugh slightly stunned by her reaction as tears fell quickly from her face. "**_I...is that a y....yes?" _**She giggled and kissed him passionately causing a beam to spread over his face as she pulled away. He pulled the ring from the box which he stuffed back into his pocket and slipped it over her finger kissing her tenderly. "**_You don't know how happy you just made me, my dear Usako"_**. The audience erupted into thunders of claps as the friends all threw themselves upon the couple, the roses now forgotten on the floor as the group hugged and congratulated.

A year later the couple stood facing each other, both watching the other with a huge grin on their face**_. "I do" _**Mamoru grinned sliding the ring onto Usagi's finger as the Irish man before them grinned. "**_You may now kiss the bride_**" Before anyone had chance to take another breath The couple seemingly launched themselves at each other and kissed passionately, Usagi's arms sliding around Mamoru's neck pulling him lower as she felt his arms wrap around her waist to steady her from collapsing something they both knew she needed. A loud cheer and yet another thunder of claps sounded as the people around watched. The four best friends of Usagi who had also witnessed the proposal, Rei, Minako, Amy and Makato sat behind Sammy, Ikuno and Kenji, Ikuno turning around in sobs offering the four crying girls a tissue each.

Sammy was giving shouts of "**_Woot! Go sis_**" While Kenji sat between his wife and son muttered something along the lines of "**_He better not touch my baby because if he gets her pregnant then there'll be trouble" _**His wife hit him across the back of the head as his son playfully punched him in the arm, he sighed not expecting more blows as the four behind him each added a thwap across the head. **_"They're married NOW! He kinda is expected to get her pregnant now remember?" _**He blushed as his wife reminded him of the fact and scratched the back of his head laughing falsely as the six other sweat dropped. Usagi giggled her lips still pressed firmly against a now shaking Mamoru, both having heard his words. The two dashed out after throwing the bouquet in two white and silver blurs into their white horse drawn carriage. The two turned around and waved tot eh people who piled out onto the street behind them and **_SPLAT!!! _**a car hit em all... No only joking sorry about that

Anyways the guests piled out into the street and waved back to the couple till they were out of site. Rei, Minako and Makato all looked at Amy giggling as it turned out she had caught the bouquet. Back in the carriage Mamoru had pulled his bride close to him and the two kissed, Mamoru could have sworn he heard fireworks like he usually did when their lips met and secretly Usagi heard them too, a giggle emitting from her lips as she pulled her feet underneath the skirt of her dress and the two sat in each others arms.

_**The End!!!!!!!!! Hope you liked it... I apologise for my usual hurried ending.. whenever I write something I have a habit of doing that although its accidental. Thanks for reading my first story and an even bigger thanks to those who reviewed it Huggles tightly.**_

_**So thanks to :- MoonPrincess568**_

**PisxiePam**

**Rockfreak2003**

**Ghetto Queen**

**Serena79**

**BeckyJoe3689**

**Princess Consuela bananahamock **

**Thanks _ (-) Luff to you all_**


End file.
